Divided Hearts
By Swifty Part of the Cold Nights series Chapter one- Flowerpaw Flowerpaw sat in her nest, today was her Rank Ceromony. Every moon, Apprentices aged 8 moons would receive a predetermined rank. Flowerpaw wondered what rank she would receive. Would she be a Hunter, nimble and skilled? Maybe. Or maybe a Warrior, strong and fearless. No way. Perhaps she was a Scout, swift and silent. She was quite slow. A Crafter was out of the question. She was not ''clever and quick. A Healer was a possibility, she was to told she was kind and good with all cats. She wouldn't mind being a Kit-Watcher, motherly and protective. But, what she wanted to be most of all, was a Famer. Sure, it wasn't the most dignified of jobs, but she had a talent for it. She was patient, and didn't mind getting her paws dirty. Her thoughts were inturrupted by a call at the den entrance. "Any apprentices in the den, it's time to prepare for the ceromony." Dewleaf stepped in, her silver pelt sleek. The Apprentice overseer was one of the kinder SkyClan Cats.eps Flowerpaw shot up. "Hello, overseer Dewleaf." The formal greeting left a bad taste in Flowerpaw's mouth, as much as she like Dewleaf. "I will get ready now." Dewleaf smiled. "Wake the other apprentices, please. I've gathered the rest," She mewed. With a nod of conformation from Flowerpaw, Dewleaf padded out of the Apprentices' den. Her two Warrior guards followed. Flowerpaw glanced around the den. Three Apprentices slept in bundles of fur. Two of the cats were sleeping close together. Flowerpaw recognized them as Brindlepaw and Sugarpaw. They were sisters, but looked nothing alike. Brindlepaw was a dark brown tabby she-cat with dark green eyes. Sugarpaw was pure white, with striking blue eyes. Flowerpaw prodded Brindlepaw. "Wake up." Brindlepaw bolted awake, screaming, "Sorry, Loopynose!" Her screech awoke Sugarpaw. "Give me back the remote, Loopynose!" Brindlepaw shook her head. "Guys, it's the Choosing Ceromony. The Leaders are gonna- going to, be here soon! Go see to get ready." Sugarpaw looked terrified. "T-the Choosing Ceromony? Oh, no!" Flowerpaw stared at her. "What's wrong?" The ginger tabby asked. "Brindlepaw, you and I won't be in the same Division!" Brindlepaw lowered her gaze. "Yeah... We're too different." Flowerpaw forced a smile. "It'll all turn out as it should." She herded the sisters out the den, and turned to wake the last cat. Flowerpaw stopped dead. Oh no. She recognized the dark shape. Ravenpaw. She narrowed her eyes as she crept towards Ravenpaw. She prodded him with a white paw. "Ravenpaw." He awoke with a hiss. "What?" Flowerpaw's voice was a squeak. "Choosing Ceromony. Leaders here soon. Get ready. See Dewleaf." Ravenpaw nodded, then rose to his paws. The streak of white on one of his legs glowed in the dim light. And with that, he stalked out of the den. "I'm just glad to leave this dump." Flowerpaw had to agree with him. Life here wasn't nice, but she tried to make the most of it. Chapter two- Ravenpaw Ravenpaw stalked out of the den, his fur bristling. Choosing Day. He hated it. And not just because it was most likely he would be placed in a terrible Division, but also the fact that he couldn't choose his Division. He absolutely despised Choosing Day. Like Flowerpaw had told him, he looked for Dewleaf. He saw her watching the Chosen Apprentices, the seven-and-six-moons Apprentices playing behind her. He liked Dewleaf. Ravenpaw would never admit it, though. She was a kind overseer. But Ravenpaw knew not all overseers were that kind. He glanced at were all the Chosen had gathered. The milled about beneath the Great Tree. He saw that accesories, some two-leg made, some Crafter made, and some just found on the ground. Something caught his eye. It was something the Crafters called... What- a necklace? Yeah. He padded up to it, after the crowd of Apprentices thinned out around it. It seemed to be made of leather, and it was a wooden circle, on half dark brown than the other. "You like? It's called a yin-yang," a voice rumbled behind him. Ravenpaw turned to see Featherswift, the lead Crafter. "I-it's nice, I guess." Ravenpaw slid his gaze to the ground. Featherswift dipped her head. "They are normally black and white, but when some of my Crafters found it, the paint was gone. I think it would look nice on you." Ravenpaw shrugged. "I-I guess." Featherswift picked up the necklace in her delicate silver jaws, then slid it over Ravenpaw's head. The circle hung over his chest. He turned to thank her, but Featherswift was gone. "The leaders are here!" Some one whispered near him. Ravenpaw glanced at the Tree Bridge. Three cats, with guards, of course, had climbed over the Bridge. He recognized the first . One was Oakstar. The sleek tabby beside him was Littlefrost. The third, a dark gray tom, remained a mystery to him. "Silence!" A guard shouted. The Leaders proceeded to climb the tree. The guards sat in a circle by the roots. Littlefrost began, her voice rang across the clearing. "Today we are gathered here for the Choosing Ceromony." She went on about how "important" it was for young cats to find their true selves, by being Chosen. When she was done, she stepped back for the gray tom. "I am Stormeyes," He began. Ravenpaw thought the name suited him. His eyes were a piercing blue. "You should not know who I am, for I spend most of my time personally Choosing you Ranks. Oakstar himself, will now list out your Ranks." Oakstar stepped forwards. "Chosen for the Crafters Division are..." Ravenpaw didn't listen much only waited to hear his name. It went like that for a while. Then, they reached the Warriors. The last Division. "Chosen for the Warriors Divion are Redpaw, Hollypaw, Eaglepaw, Whiskerpaw, and Ravenpaw." Ravenpaw gasped. He would be a Warrior. But they're had it the hardest. Endless training, cruel overseers, and little food. No. He would train the hardest. He would become lead Warrior. Then he would destroy Oakstar. "You may now proceed to say your goodbyes, then go to you're overseer and Division leaders." Ravenpaw had no friends, which he was fine with, then turned to his overseer and Divsion leader. "No. Oh no." The Division leader was a tom named Heronflight, but the overseer... Ravenpaw had forgotten. It was Orangedusk. Orangedusk was the cruelest of the overseers. She was known for scarring her Warriors if they did one wrong thing. Ravenpaw shook his head. He wouldn't do ''anything ''wrong. He padded up to his new Division leader and overseer. "Hello, lead Warrior, Heronflight," Ravenpaw said to the gray-and-white tom. "Hello, overseer, Orangedusk." The orange tabby didn't seem to detect any scorn in his voice. "Hello, Apprentice," she replied, her words menacing. Heronflight repeated her greeting. Heronflight was strict, but he was not cruel. Not like Orangedusk. After all the Warrior Apprentices had gathered, they began to leave the Island. Excited whispering began. "Where are we going?" A cat next to him asked. Ravenpaw turned. A tawny apprentice with white and gray markings walked beside him. "The old ShadowClan camp. You're Eaglepaw," Ravenpaw said, in more of a statement than a question. The tom nodded. "You are?" Ravenpaw sighed. No one knew who he was. But he didn't care. "Ravenpaw." Eaglepaw smiled. "Cool. I think I've seen you before." Ravenpaw nodded. Eaglepaw's next words surprised him. "We friends?" Ravenpaw widened his eyes. "W-what?" Eaglepaw tilted his head. "No?" Ravenpaw shook his head. "I-I dunno. Never had a friend..." Ravenpaw stepped back. "I'll give you your space," Eaglepaw mewed. Ravenpaw nodded slowly, then melted into the crowd. "We're here!" Orangedusk shouted to the crowd. "And don't any of you flea-ridden kits walk around camp thinking you own the place. And pay attention. Or this will happen." She turned to Ravenpaw. "You. Step forward." Ravenpaw obliged, shaking. Orangedusk's eyes gleamed. Faster than Ravenpaw could understand, his chest started burning. Orangedusk stood with blood on her claws. Gasps came from the crowd. He glanced down at his chest. Below the yin-yang, the white fur on his chest parted in a red line. He winced, realizing how bad it hurt. A pale brown she-cat stepped forward. "Back with the group," Orangedusk snarled. "He'll be fine. As long as he has learned his lesson." Ravenpaw backed away into the crowd, licking his wound. "Tommorow, we will begin training. Needlefrost will come by your nests with food. Your nests are over there." Heronflight motioned to a bramble thicket. Nests were in rows. "The back nests are for the cats that have been here longer. Yours are in the front. At sundown we will hold a meeting to go over the rules, answer your questions, and assign you mentors." Ravenpaw padded to the thicket. Some nests had sleeping cats in them. He chose a nest on the edge, in the front, and scooted it just a bit away from the other nests. He settled down, waiting for Needlefrost to come. "Hey, bro." Ravenpaw turned to see Eaglepaw. "Oh. Hi." Eaglepaw's nest was closest to his. "Geez," Eaglepaw mewed. "I'll leave you in peace." Ravenpaw sighed as Eaglepaw turned to the others. Ravenpaw wasn't ready for a friend. Soon Needlefrost came by. The white and brown tabby dropped a scrawny mouse in front of Ravenpaw's nest. Ravenpaw muttered a thanks, then began to dig in. After he finished, Ravenpaw pushed the bones aside. He curled up, hoping to sleep. Exhausted, sleep came easy. "All cats of the Warrior's Division, gather below the Clawrock!" Heronflight's voice rang out across the clearing, waking Ravenpaw. He got up, stretching. The black tom followed the others to the Clawrock. Heronflight stood at the top, Orangedusk by his side. Ravenpaw isolated himself from the group. A pretty honey golden she-cat settled beside him. Ravenpaw glanced at her. She was ''really ''pretty, ''but he wasn't about to let himself fall for a cat he didn't even know. Heronflight went over the rules, requirements, and expectations. Then, after everyone's questions were answered, he began with the mentors. "Redpaw's mentor is Snowfleet." Redpaw padded up to his new mentor, and they touched noses. "Hollypaw's mentor is Oatnose." Ravenpaw watched Hollypaw. She was the cat that had tried to stand up for him, after Orangedusk maimed him. He nodded to her, and she smiled back. Whiskerpaw had gotten Kelpheart, and Eaglepaw, Sleekfish. "Ravenpaw's mentor is Graysmoke." Ravenpaw stood, glancing around. A burly gray tom padded up to him. "I'll make you the best Warrior, yet," Graysmoke muttered. After the meeting was dismissed, Ravenpaw padded to his nest, falling back asleep for the night. Chapter three- Finchpaw Finchpaw woke to a call: "All Scouts report to the Tallrock!" She padded outside to see her Division leader, Deertail, perched atop the Tallrock. The overseer, Rockfeather glared down at the cats, by Deertail's side. "You!" Rockfeather snarled. Finchpaw glanced around to see who he was scolding, the realized all eyes were on her. "Yes?" She squeaked. "If you can't be fast enough, you should probably go join the Lost!" Finchpaw flinched. "I-I'll be faster," she promised. "You'd better," Rockfeather hissed. Finchpaw raced to the others, trying to ignore the jeers and cruel laughter. The only cats who ever protected her, her only friends, were her brother and sister. But they were gone. Her sister was becoming a Hunter. Her brother a Warrior. No fairness. Bullied. That was basically her life now. Finchpaw sat down by the edge of the group, by didn't try to be isolated. Just on the edge. Tears in her eyes, she glanced up at Rockfeather. "Now, that that's over, we will continue with the morning announcements. Cornflower take..." Finchpaw blocked out the rest of the announcements. Why should she listen? She was as good as Lost, anyways. "Finchpaw!" A voice snarled in her ear. She glanced up to see her mentor, a wiry brown tabby tom, named Vinewhisker. His green eyes looked more bored and irritated than angry. "Y-yes?" She asked quietly. Vinewhisker rolled his eyes. "Training. We're going to the hills. With Fleeceheart and Sunpaw." Finchpaw rose to her paws. "Okay." She tried to keep herself from blushing. Finchpaw, like every other she-cat, had a crush on Sunpaw. He, of course didn't notice her. Finchpaw followed her mentor out of camp. She kept her eyes downcast. "Hey, Flinchpaw." A sneer made Finchpaw snap her gaze up. Sunpaw. "Hello, Sunpaw," She muttered. Sunpaw's eyes held something other than hate. Was that... Regret? Apology? Finchpaw shook her head. Their mentors spoke the whole way to the hills. When they reached the hill, they sat at the foot of the largest. "Today, you will be racing. You'll start here, and race to the rocky hill and back. Winner gets an extra piece of prey," Fleeceheart mewed. The white she-cat padded to the top of the hill. Finchpaw's mentor followed her. "Ready..." The apprentices crouched down. "Set..." Finchpaw tensed. "Go!" Vinewhisker shouted. Finchpaw raced up the hill, a fox length behind Sunpaw. She gained the lead for a moment; Sunpaw had stumbled. She careened across the hills, at a nice, steady pace. Finchpaw let out a frustrated growl. Sunpaw had taken back the lead. Now he was at the top of the rocky hill, Finchpaw at the middle of it. She put on a burst of speed, then was on her way back. She tripped on a rock on her decent. She crashed down the hill, letting out a yelp of surprise. Sunpaw stopped, at the top of the closest hill. The golden tom raced down the hill towards Finchpaw. Angry yowls filled the air. "Sunpaw!" Fleeceheart called, her voice a screech. Sunpaw stopped, his green eyes wary. He muttered something, like "sorry", and raced back up the hill. Finchpaw struggled to her paws. She put on a short burst of speed, then finally reached her mentor. Vinewhisker stared at her. "What was that out there?" Finchpaw let out a whimper. Sunpaw stepped forwards. "It was my fault," he 'confessed'. Finchpaw stared at him, but her jaws parted silently. "I pushed her down. I ran back to help her, 'cause I thought that was against the rules." Sunpaw stared at his paws. "Hmph," Fleeceheart snorted. "Very well, I shall report this to Rockfeather. You do not need to knock down a fellow Scout." Sunpaw nodded. "Yes, Fleeceheart." He glanced at Finchpaw. "Sorry, Finchpaw." And with that, the training patrol padded back to camp. Vinewhisker and Fleeceheart spoke to the apprentices, pointing out their strengths and weaknesses. "Sunpaw, you are a better long distance runner. You keep at a steady pace, not winding yourself out, but also at a good speed. This will be useful for checking things out throughout Clan territory," Fleeceheart praised. Vinewhisker turned to his apprentice. "Finchpaw. You're a better short distance runner. You put on short burst of speed, but get winded easily. That's useful for... Well, you're useless anyways." Finchpaw kept her eyes on the sky, tears welling up in then. Soon, they'd reached camp. Vinewhisker and Fleeceheart padded away to tell Rockfeather about the "incident." Finchpaw was sent to her nest. She was unable to look Sunpaw in the eye. He had lied for her? Why? "Finchpaw!" Rockfeather called. Finchpaw stood, shaking. Day one. Chapter Four- Pebblepaw Pebblepaw stood up. He was in a bleak, yellow-brown field. Grasswing, the overseer, stood on a rock in the center. Featherswift stood beside her. Pebblepaw's mentor, Kinknose stood on the ground. "Pebblepaw, do you know what you have done?" Kinknose asked. Pebblepaw nodded. "I have failed in making a demo feather crown for Oakstar." Grasswing nodded, her piercing gaze glowing green. "You shall be punished. Hollybell and Reedlake will make a crown of thorns for you to wear for all of tomorrow. It will dig into you scalp, leaving deep scars. Is that clear?" Featherswift asked. Pebblepaw nodded. "You are free to go." Pebblepaw scampered off. Each Crafter Apprentice had to make Oakstar a feather crown. He would wear the winner's at the next Choosing Ceromony. Sure, not every Apprentice had won, but Pebblepaw was the only on that had failed. That's what he was. A failure. Pebblepaw plodded into the old ThunderClan camp, his ears drooping. "Hey, Pebs!" A voice called. Pebblepaw turned to see his best friend, Willowpaw. "How ya doin'?" She head-butted his shoulder. Pebblepaw let out a small grunt. "Not so well. Thorn crown." Willowpaw gasped. "Well, that stupid overseer, Grasswing, doesn't know what she's doing." The small gray she-cat let out a huff. "Woah, calm down, Will." Pebblepaw rolled his eyes. "Don't worry, it can't be ''that ''bad." Willowpaw shrugged. "If you say so." Pebbelpaw yawned. "We better be getting to our nests," he said, glancing up at the darkening sky. Willowpaw nodded. "You'll need all your strength if you're to survive the thorns." Pebblepaw glanced at her. "You're joking, right?" Willowpaw turned towards the nests, beckoning for him to follow. "I hope," she whispered. Pebblepaw had never seen his friend so serious. Apprenticeship must really have gotten to her. Pebblepaw followed Willowpaw, noting how the dusk light made her pale pelt seem cream. He curled up next to her, pelts barely brushing. The nest next to him was empty, his friend Jumppaw. Pebblepaw had met Jumppaw on the second day, when they had their first assignment. They had to weave grass tail wraps, and Jumppaw was next to him at the Crafting Rocks. They talked for a bit, then became quick friends. Pebblepaw let out a tired sigh, then drifted asleep. Chapter five- Flowerpaw Flowerpaw awoke to the sound of Jayscorch, calling to the apprentices and Farmers to awaken. Flowerpaw sprang out of her nest, eyes bright. She loved being a farmer. Punishments were not harsh, maybe a little less dinner, or extra work that day. Flowerpaw trotted over to the Reedstone, a spring in her step. Her best friends Kindlepaw and Wavepaw joined her. The trio sat in front of the Reedstone, glancing up at Jayscorch and their overseer, Goldenheart. Jayscorch smiled down at the apprentices. "Today we will be learning how to plant rainbloom. Snowdew will teach you about the rainbloom, then the mentors, and I, will take you down to the strems to teach you how to plant it." Goldenheart glanced down at the cats. "Is that clear?" She mewed, her voice sounding... Hard? Flowerpaw glanced at the overseer. Something glittered in her green eyes. Flowerpaw blinked, and Goldenheart's eyes were their normal warm green. "Yes, overseer, Goldenheart!" The apprentices chorused. "Good." Flowerpaw followed the group over to Snowdew, their informer. Snowdew sat down, glancing at the crowd. "Today I am going to teach you about the rainbloom." She moved her fluffy tail away from her paws. "The rainbloom has a cluster of bright blue flowers, ringed in white, on a green stalk." She motioned with one white paw to the leaves. "As you can see, the leaves are long and thin." Flowerpaw nodded. Snowdew's description fit. "As the name may sugges, rainbloom only grows in the rain, or at least has to be near a water source, such as the streams. That's why now it is the ideal time to plant them." Her blue eyes traveled to the sky. Flowerpaw's own yellow ones followed. The sky was dark with storm clouds. "Their seeds look like this." Snowdew pawed a clump of seeds towards her. "The rainbloom's seeds are black and sharp. Rainblooms are used to cure firecough. They bloom after two nights of rain" Flowerpaw nodded, drinking in all the information. "Now, Rainleaf an the others are waiting for you. Get planting!" Snowdew cheered. The apprentices began to join their escorts and teachers. Flowerpaw stayed behind though. "Hey, Snowdew?" she began. Snowdew paused. "Yes?" "How do you remember all this?" Flowerpaw asked. "I studied for a long time. When it became time to receive our full names and ranks, I was chosen to be an informer, for I knew a lot about plants," Snowdew mewed, her blue-green eyes sparkling, as if in a pleasant daydream. Snowdew shook her head. "You'd better be going now. I wouldn't want you to keep your mentor waiting." Flowerpaw nodded, murmured a brief goodbye, then scampered off. Flowerpaw trotted over to the mentors. Briarflame, Kindlepaw's mentor narrowed her eyes. "Seedheart, your apprentice is late," she meowed with scorn. Seedheart turned, rolling his eyes. "There you are, Flowerpaw! I was looking for you." Flowerpaw hung her head. "I-I'm sorry. I was asking Snowdew something," she confessed. Seedheart nodded, flicking his speckled tail. "Just try not to be late next time." "I think we're ready!" Jayscorch announced. The tom lead the group of mentors and apprentices to the edge of camp. They leaped the river, and continued to the streams. Once they reached the streams, Jayscorch had them sit down. He leaped upon a rock. "Today we will be planting rainbloom. Rainleaf will be passing one seed to each of you, then your mentors will teach you how to plant it. Unless, of course you already know, for those older apprentices, your mentors will just advise you. Is that clear?" Jayscorch explained. "Yes, lead Farmer Jayscorch!" The apprentices chorused. "Good. Now, I need you all to get into a line." The apprentices obeyed, and Flowerpaw found herself standing next to Mosspaw, a gray tom two moons older, and Lilypaw, an white apprentice her age. Rainleaf came along, holding a leaf wrap. Inside were little black seeds; rainbloom seeds. She passed one out to each apprentice. "Does every cat have a seed?" Jayscorch asked Rainleaf. The silver tabby nodded. Jayscorch turned to the apprentices. "Well in that case, mentors find your apprentices, get into your age groups, AND GET PLANTING!" Chapter seven- Ravenpaw Ravenpaw stretched. He had just cleaned out all the nests, as punishment for being late to training. He trotted up to Eaglepaw. "Hey," Eaglepaw said, blinking sleepiness out of his eyes. Ravenpaw twitched his ears. "Don't worry, we'll be sleeping soon." He blinked reassuringly at his brown friend. Eaglepaw nodded. "Yeah. I'm cold, starving, and hungry." Ravenpaw let out a yawn as, Heronflight announced that Honeydapple would be passing out their dinner. Some cats let out groans. "But we'll get stomach aches, or something!" One wailed. "She's cursed, though!" Another wailed. All throughout the Warriors, cats complained. Ravenpaw had to stop himself from attacking at the other cats. They treated Honeydapple as if she was a murderer. Honeydapple, the pretty she-cat that had sat by Ravenpaw on the first day, was a former rouge. She joined the Apprentices at age 7 1/2 moons. Older cats had whispered about her bring bad luck to the Oaks. Ever since she had joined 6 moons ago, cats had been badly injured or died, more than usual. And, it was always when Honeydapple was around. The first moon- one Apprentice instructor dead. Two Apprentices badly injured. Second moon- two Warriors dead, and so on. They say that something had happened in her past, or that she was even from the Dark Forest. Ravenpaw had hated the others for this. Honeydapple was lonely, broken because of them. She was the kindest cat he'd ever met. She always wore a sad smile, her eyes betraying something horrible in her past. Ravenpaw had always wanted to talk to her, but he was too shy. Ravenpaw rolled his eyes. "Every cat around here acts like she's got a disease," he murmured to Eaglepaw. Eaglepaw stared at his friend. "You know she's bad luck, right?" Ravenpaw glared at Eaglepaw. "Not you too!" Eaglepaw just shook his head. "I'm going to go eat with Redpaw, Pepperfur, and Lionear. You coming?" Ravenpaw shrugged. "You know I don't like crowds. Or Pepperfur." He muttered the last part under his breath. Eaglepaw rolled his eyes. "Whatever. I'll eventually break you. I've gotta get my prey and get over to Pepperfur. Can't keep her waiting." And with that, Eaglepaw trotted away. Ravenpaw sighed. It was no secret Eaglepaw had a thing for Pepperfur. He just wished it had been ''any ''other she-cat. Pepperfur hated the black tom, and was extremely rude. Ravenpaw ate his prey in his nest before sleep took him. Chapter eight- Finchpaw "As you know, each moon, each group of Scout Apprentices must go on a solo survival trial," Deertail began.